Super Monkey
The Super Monkey is a tower found in all of the Bloons TD games, Bloons 2, and Bloons Super Monkey. It shoots projectiles at a very high rate (about 15-20 darts per second), making it a the most powerful but also most expensive tower to invest in. The cost for the Super Monkey is $4,000 in the original, and the cost varies depending on the difficulty level in all subsequent games. It generally costs $3,400 on Easy, $4000 on Medium and $4320 on Hard. Bloons TD 1 The Super Monkey in Bloons TD 1 is very powerful. At a cost of $4000, the Super Monkey has Epic Range as its only upgrade. It is the fastest tower in Bloons TD 1. Bloons TD 2 In Bloons TD 2, the Super Monkey has the Epic Range upgrade from Bloons TD 1 along with a new upgrade named Laser Vision, costing $4080. Laser Vision makes the Super Monkey shoot laser beams instead of darts. Bloons TD 3 In Bloons TD 3, the Super Monkey not only has the upgrades from Bloons TD 1 and Bloons TD 2, Epic Range and Laser Vision, but also has 2 additional upgrades, Plasma Vision and Super Range. Plasma Vision enables the Super Monkey to shoot balls of plasma; plasma shoots twice as fast and can pop any type of bloon. The other upgrade, Super Range further increases a tower's range similarly the Epic Range Upgrade. Bloons TD 4 and Bloons TD 4 Expansion The Super Monkey in Bloons TD 4 and Bloons TD 4 Expansion is more powerful than the previous games. The four upgrades for the Super Monkey for Bloons Tower Defense 4 are: Super Range Super Range increases the Super Monkey's attack radius, costing $850 on Easy, $1000 on Medium and $1080 on Hard. Laser Vision Despite Lasers being able to pop two bloons at once, it is still one projectile. Lasers are also capable of popping Lead Bloons in the iOS version and frozen bloons normally. It costs $2975 on Easy, $3500 on Medium and $3780 on Hard. Plasma Vision Plasma Vision in Bloons TD 4 is similar to Bloons TD 3, shooting twice as fast and vaporizes almost anything it touches. Sun God :"Legends speak of a being that fears no bloon." This amazing tower shoots 3 separated sun beams at once, with each beam being as powerful as a Plasma. It costs $17,000 on Easy, $20,000 on Medium and $21,600 on Hard. The Sun God also makes appearances in Bloons Super Monkey. Bloons Tower Defense 5 Path 2 Bloons Super Monkey The Super Monkey flies over five different levels (plain, jungle, ice, volcano, space) popping bloons while upgrading its abilities. Upon completing the game, the Super Monkey flies up and a crowd cheering is heard. If you lose, it shows an animation of a ripped cape hanging from a tree. Bloons 2 The Super Monkey makes a Cameo Appearance, using lasers that can destroy anything, including metal bricks. Use it if you can't complete a certain level. Super Monkeys are limited, so they are best only used when the player thinks the level is impossible. Trivia *In BTD5, Epic Range gives the Super Monkey a green mask, Laser Vision gives it a red mask and Plasma Vision gives it a purple mask. *There is a game based on the Super Monkey called Bloons Super Monkey; the Super Monkey harnesses the powers of the Boomerang Thrower, Missile Launcher and MOAB Mauler. *When Super Monkeys are upgraded with Laser Vision they still can't pop lead bloons unless you are playing in the iOS version of Bloons TD 4. **It also can't pop frozen leads. *The Plasma Vision monkey's description states it vaporises everything in sight but it can't instantly destroy MOAB Class Bloons. *The Super Monkey's status of the ultimate tower is debatable, the Super Monkey cannot pop camos unaided unless it is upgraded to Temple of The Monkey God. *A Monkey Buccaneer with the destroyer upgrade in BTD5 is the rough equivalent of a Super Monkey with no upgrades, but in water. *The Super Monkey has appeared in every BTD game to date. *The Bloon Annihilation Ability of the Technological Terror cannot destroy camos even if there is a Meerkat Spy, a Radar Scanner or Super Monkey Lair. *In BTD5, the 3rd upgrade on either path for the Super Monkey makes him lose his cape. *A Temple of the Monkey God with no sacrifices is weaker than a regular Sun God. *It is advised to get a Monkey Fort with the Super Monkey, it will allow its darts to pop two bloons instead of one, making it far more efficient. *The 3rd and the 4th upgrades from Path 1 suggests a superhero so amazing and peaceful that he is turned into a god, but the Path 2 upgrades susggest a superhero who has succumbed to the dark side. *Path 1's 3rd and 4th upgrades are for peace and honor while the Path 2 upgrades are for terrorism and infamy. *The Super Monkey has been nerfed in Bloons Tower Defense Battles and it shoots at half speed, plus all it's upgrades. Gallery Super.png Path1su.jpg|Path 1 upgrades Path2su.jpg|Path 2 upgrades Sneky.png|Sadly, only when upgraded to the Temple can Super Monkeys detect Camo Bloons without help. Sources *http://www.mochigames.com/promo/bloons-2/ *http://ninjakiwi.com/Games/Tower-Defense/Play/Bloons-Tower-Defense-5.html Category:Towers Category:Original Towers Category:Bloons 2 Category:Super Monkey Category:Bloons TD 1 Category:Bloons TD 2 Category:Bloons TD 3 Category:Bloons TD 4 Category:Bloons TD 4 Expansion Category:Bloons TD 4 iOS Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Category:Bloons TD 5 iOS Category:Bloons TD iOS